Journey to Destruction
by Collared Creature
Summary: Can an apprentice, who's been traumatized by the death of her sister, be convinced to live?
1. Prologue and Allegiances

Smokepaw couldn't stop the tears from flowing, as relentless as the rain pouring down overhead, as a few warriors lowered Mistpaw into the ground.

She'd never see her sister's silver-gray fur fluff up with pride when she caught a bird or small deer. Never hear her laughter, light and infectious, echo through the moon-dappled forest as they raced. The girl sighed. Why was she such a coward? Why had she frozen in fear when those two foxes attacked? Why had she _run _instead of saving Mistpaw? It should be _her_ in that hole.

"I-It's a-all m-my f-fault, I-I'm s-sorry M-Mistpaw." The distressed apprentice whispered despairingly, shaking with the force of her sobs.

"No, it's not-." Thundercloud started, placing a large, pale hand on his apprentice's shoulder. The strong, handsome warrior stopped short at the angry and heartbroken look in her eyes. Wordlessly shrugging him off, she walked into the apprentice's den.

She sighed brokenly, curling up her nest, Mistpaw's nest still smelled like her. the comforting scents of freshly fallen rain and lavender now choking her, the scents now taunting, a bitter remember of what _should_ be. With that thought, the tormented apprentice fell into a restless sleep.

"_Smokepaw! Smokepaw, please!" The pale-haired apprentice screamed loudly as she was frozen in fear, shaking, as the fox's sharp teeth snapped, jaws drooling. The raven-haired girl was vaguely aware of a male warrior trying to lure the foxes away. She stared at the frightening scene, willing her body to _move_._

"_SMOKEPAW!" Mistpaw screamed, as a fox dug its teeth into her leg, shaking its head viscously. Within a heartbeat, her sister lay dead at her feet, a mangled, bloody mess._

"_Mi-Mistpaw, I-I'm s-sorry." She choked out in horrified whisper. "I'm a coward a worthless, worthless coward." The grief-ridden apprentice wailed her despair to SpiritClan, collapsing and holding her close, rocking back and forth. Oddly enough, it'd started to rain, quickly spiraling from a lazy drizzle to a downpour._

Smokepaw was still screaming when she woke up, her screams dissolving to heavy, guilt-ridden sobs.

* * *

**DreamClan**

**Leader**:** Splashstar**: pale-skinned, dark gray-haired young man with big pale blue eyes, off white ears and tail with pale gray splotches  
**Apprentice Whitepaw**

**Deputy**:** Thundercloud**: pale-skinned, dark gray-haired young man with stormy silver-gray eyes, pale gray ears and tail, Splashstar's brother

**Healer**: N/A

**Warriors**:** Shadowstorm**: pale-skinned, raven-haired young man with piercing, dark blue eyes, dark gray ears and tail tipped in black  
**Apprentice Blackpaw**

**Iceheart**: pale-skinned, white-haired young man with pale blue eyes, white ears and tail tipped in pale gray, former loner, Frostflower's sister  
**Apprentice**** Smokepaw**

**Frostflower**: pale-skinned, white-haired young woman with pale gray eyes, white ears and tail, former loner

**Wolfwhisper**: pale-skinned, dark gray-haired young woman with large, piercing, yellow-orange eyes, black ears and tail, former loner, Ravensplash's sister  
**Apprentice Silverpaw**

**Ravensplash**: pale-skinned, dark gray-haired young woman with large, piercing, yellow-orange eyes, black ears and tail, former loner

**Fangstorm**: black-haired young man with intense dark blue eyes, black ears and tail tipped in pale gray, former loner

**Viperstrike**: dark brown-haired young man with violet eyes, black ears and tail, former loner, Snakefang's brother

**Snakefang**: dark brown-haired young man with pale green eyes, pale gray ears and tail, former loner

**Apprentices**:** Smokepaw**: pale-skinned, raven-haired girl with pale blue eyes, sleek dark gray ears and tail

**Silverpaw**: pale-skinned, off white-haired girl with large, silver eyes, black ears and tail.

**White****paw**: pale-skinned, raven-haired boy with pale blue eyes, black ears and tail tipped in white, Blackpaw's brother

**Blackpaw**: pale-skinned, white-haired boy with dark blue eyes, white ears and tail tipped in black

**Queens**:** Ashsky**: pale-skinned, dark gray, almost black-haired young women with piercing, dark blue eyes, pale gray ears and tail. Expecting Shadowstorm's kits (7 months along)

**Ghostsong**: pale-skinned, white blonde-haired young woman with large, orange eyes, white blonde ears and tail, former loner. Expecting Fangstorm's kits (8 months along)

**Kits**: None

**Outsiders**: **Ripplepaw**: pale-skinned, dark gray-haired boy with dark green eyes, sleek dark gray ears and tail, former DarkClan apprentice

**Shade**: pale-skinned, raven-haired girl with piercing, large, violet eyes, pale gray ears and tail, has the power to talk to wolves

**Phantom**: Large, mysterious dark gray wolf with black-flecked ears, black-flecked tail and pale silver eyes

**Crimson**: Black she-wolf with red streaked fur and violet eyes

**Light**: Silver she-wolf with white-tipped fur, white paws, white tipped-ears and yellow eyes

**Wisp**: Swift black and dark gray wolf with dark blue eyes

**Glow**: Whiteish-silver wolf with silver-dark blue eyes


	2. Chapter One

Smokepaw dragged herself out of the apprentice's den, pale blue eyes empty and haunted. Even though it'd been a month since Mistpaw's death, it seemed like yesterday her beloved sister was being placed into the ground, beautiful silver eyes forever closed.

"Why did you have to leave?" She said to the sky.

"Smokepaw! Smokepaw!" Turning, she saw Whitepaw running toward her, "Shadowstorm told me to tell you we're going to the gathering together!" The raven-haired boy said, pale blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Oh. Cool." The depressed, disinterested girl answered.

The boy frowned, eyes dimming, "Ghostsong had her kits." He tried, "Wanna come see them?"

"Sure." She shrugged slightly, doubting seeing some blind, deaf, noisy furballs would make her feel better.

Whitepaw cheerfully led the way to the nursery, gushing at the cuteness of the former loners three newborns.

* * *

Later that night, Splashstar addressed the four Clans from the Lightning Tree, a tall, thick and burnt tree that had been struck by lightning centuries before the Clans had formed, although it was miraculously still standing.

"I've been informed by my Deputy that Ripplepaw has been spotted on the outskirts of our territory!" The young man stated, voice clear and strong.

Almost instantly, concerned mutters broke out amongst the crowd at the mention of the exiled DarkClan apprentice, who'd attempted to take his mentors life and rape his week-old sisters. Smokepaw's eyes sparkled and her lips pulled up in a sly smirk as an idea came to her, it was _prefect_ and seemed to come from SpiritClan themselves.

She tapped Whitepaw on the shoulder, "If anyone asks, tell them I went night hunting or something."

"Ok." He replied, eyes filled with mild confusion and curiosity. That done, Smokepaw snuck out of the gathering, pelting into the forest once she could no longer hear the leaders. She'd find the dark-hearted former apprentice and _beg_ him to help her end it. But what exactly did she want help ending, her grief, her heartbreak...or her life?


	3. Chapter Two

Ripplepaw stared in awe at the girl before him, she'd grown even _more _beautiful since they last saw each other, if such a feat were possible. He smirked darkly, knowing what she'd come here to ask.

"Ripplep—." She stopped, biting her lip, feeling uncomfortable under his knowing gaze. She took a deeply breathe, once again, the right words seemed to come from SpiritClan themselves.

"I want to join Mistpaw…but—. _'I don't wanna go alone.' _She pushed away the suffocating, drowning sadness before continuing, "I'm not brave enough to it myself. Will you help me?" She asked, eyes haunting and pleading.

"Yea. Yea, I will." The dark gray-haired boy agreed, dark green eyes shining menacingly.

"I'd also like to hear about your plan for DreamClan." She added, a dark, frightening smirk curling over her lips as life seemed to return the seemingly lifeless apprentice.

"Well, I _was _planning on taking over the Clans, or what was left of them, now it's changed though."

"Why?" Smokepaw asked, tail tip swaying as her ears pricked forward.

"Simple." The boy answered, and Smokepaw suddenly felt warmth envelope her as he stepped closer, both hands clasping one of hers, possessive and loving.

"The woman of my dreams wants to die," Dark green eyes met pale blue, shining with an earth-shattering, intoxicating mixture of warm, darkness and love as his grip tightened, "and I intend to follow her."

"W-Why?" She found herself asking again, weak knees threating to give out at any time of the weight of his confession.

"I can—I won't live without you. I _refuse _to, Smokepaw." The stubborn, love-struck boy said.

Smokepaw closed her, taking a deep, calming breath, "Your plan?" She asked, steering the conversation toward a least heavy, _suffocating_ topic.

He grinned happily, explaining his plan and introducing her to Shade, a mysterious girl was the ability to talk to wolves.

"Oh, one more thing Ripplepaw." She began, fighting to keep the mischievous grin from her face. "I don't wanna die a virgin. Help me there to?" She asked, caught off guard at the hungry, predatory look in his eyes. She yelped in surprise as they both trembled to the ground.

"Well let's take care of that right now." Ripplepaw growled sexily in Smokepaw's ear before nipping lightly.

Smokepaw shivered guilty, pushing the dark and sad though that she didn't deserve this from her mind. "R-Ripplepaw," She began shakily.

He leaned back, looking at her expectantly.

"Y-you're n-not…you're not the one I love…not entirely." His face fell, expression heartbroken, she hated herself but pressed on, "you're a replacement for the girl I love, the one I _should've _saved."

"Mistpaw?" He muttered. Her silence was answer enough. Ripplepaw smiled sadly.

"You're waiting for her, aren't you?" Shade, sensing the girl's hesitantly and guilt, spoke from the shadows, leaning against a tall wolf. The wolf blended into shadows perfectly, his shimmering, eerie, haunting pale silver eyes the only sign he was even _there_.

"Here," She offered, walking toward the two, "drink this." She placed a vial of semi-glowing, purple liquid in the suicidal girl's pale hand.

'_Well, I'm gonna die anyway_.' The raven-haired girl thought, shrugging. She downed the mysterious liquid, swaying slightly before collapsing in a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter Three

_Smokepaw gasped, breath coming fast and hard as she drooled mindlessly._

"_M-Mi—." The __raven-haired girl panted as the__ pale-haired girl pounded into her roughly, making Smokepaw see stars as electricity shot up her spine._

"_I'm—I…" She babbled, desperate to communicate how sorry she was for her death, her guilt and desperation must've shone in her eyes as Mistpaw leaned down, pale silver eyes overflowing with love and protectiveness as their tails intertwined tightly._

"_Hey, hey," Mistpaw cooed gently in her guilt-ridden sister and lover's ear, pale thumb wiping away hot, fat tears from her blue eyes. "We'll be together again soon, I promise." She purred, nuzzling her check._

"_OH SP—." Smokepaw gasped as Mistpaw bit a painfully hard nipple, sucking roughly and rolling it between her teeth as she resumed a brutal pace._

"_OH M-MISTPAW!" She screamed loudly as blood mixed with sweat where their hips met and hot, searing whiteness enveloped her._

* * *

Smokepaw relished in the screams dancing in the night sky as fire raged around her, finally she was going to die! A sadistic smile stretched her face as she listened to the tragic symphony of the fire crackling and hissing as while as the sounds of her former Clan dying around her. Ripplepaw's plan was working excellently! From luring Shade's wolves with fresh-kill, to the wolves killing everyone they could sink their jaws into, to her and Ripplepaw blocking the entrance and exits then setting the camp ablaze.

Now there was only one thing left to do…. the raven-haired girl shivered in anticipation.

"Ready?" Ripplepaw asked, holding a small, insanely sharp dagger to her chest, sounding surer and more confident that she could ever remember.

"Yes!" She answered cheerfully, already daydreaming about the smutty, sex-fueled fun she, Mistpaw and Ripplepaw would have in SpiritClan.

"One…" He counted, rearing the dagger back as he held her firmly by the shoulder.

"Two…" She did the same.

"Three!" Both plunged the daggers into each other's hearts, as deeply as they could. The dying apprentices fell to the ground, welcoming the comforting, safe embrace of darkness.

Meanwhile the fire and smoke cleared as rain pounded down relentlessly, the ground of the former DreamClan camp strewn with the bodies of Nekos and wolves alike.


End file.
